


Everyday Stuff

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Ageplay, Caregiver Tony, Caregiver!Tony, Daddy Tony, Dd/lb, Established Relationship, Little Peter, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Peter’s seventeen, Soft Peter, Soft Tony, Starker, Stuffies, Tony helps Peter pee coz he’s a little boy and needs help, Tony is Peter’s Daddy, Tony’s in his fourties, daddy!Tony, diapers/pull-ups, little!peter, proper dd/lb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Just a small snippet of Peter’s day as a little.Taken from my tumblr @starkermcu





	Everyday Stuff

Peter stacks duplo blocks on top of one another until it’s as tall as him, while on his knees. He giggles happily and Tony’s heart pounds with so much love it almost hurts, he’s so glad Peter can trust him to let him do this.

Peter had troubles admitting that he was a Little, it took him everything to even get onto the topic with Tony. Tony had listened intently when Peter had babbled on about it, explaining how it helped him in ways he couldn’t even begin to understand. Tony excepted it right away so Peter could openly be himself on his Little days.

“Hey Petey?” Peter looks up from his blocks, paci bobbing softly between his plush lips.

“Do you want some juice?” The pacifier drops and swings, the soother clip that’s attached to his shortalls is holding the paci so it doesn’t get lost or dirty.

“Juice daddy, juice!” Peter claps his hands a few times and crawls to where Tony is sitting, Peter pushes away the holopad on Tony’s lap and climbs on.

Tony smiles and rubs Peter’s back to soothe him, Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and lets Tony pick him up, the older man walks into the kitchen and deposits Peter on the kitchen bench.

“What kinda juice do you want Peter?” Peter thinks for a few seconds before answering.

“Orang daddy.” Tony chuckles as Peter struggles with the word orange.

“Orange it is.” Tony grabs the plastic jug from the fridge and searches for Peter’s sippy cup.

The plastic bottle, that’s spattered in dinosaurs, is hiding behind a few mugs Tony takes it and pours the orange juice in before screwing the cap back on tight.

“Here sweetie.” Tony hands the bottle to Peter and watches as grabby hands take ahold of the two handles.

“Thanks daddy!” Peter smiles all toothy before sucking on the nipple.

“Now remember Peter if you have to got potty, you have to tell Daddy because you’re not wearing a pull-up okay?” Peter nods and wiggles on the spot.

Tony picks up his boy and takes him back to the living room where his toys await him. Peter is set on the fox blanket and Peter drops his sippy cup when his eyes land on his Winnie the Pooh stuffie.

“Pooh!” Peter tackles the stuffie and rolls around with the bear pressed tight to his chest.

Tony picks his holopad back up and goes back to work, looking up occasionally to make sure his boy is okay.

“Daddy?” Tony looks up from the holopad and notices Peter holding his groin, his knees knocking against each other and thighs rubbing.

“Yes Peter?” Tony already knew what was wrong but let’s Peter tell him.

“Gotta pee Daddy!” Peter whines.

Tony stands from the lounge and helps Peter up, he makes the boy walk to the bathroom and then waits for Peter to ask for help when he eventually realises he can’t do this alone.

“Help!” Peter demands.

Tony frowns and swats Peter’s ass in punishment.

“I taught you manners Peter, use them.” Tony puts on his stern voice and watches as Peter’s bottom lip wobbles.

“M’sorry Daddy, I need help going please.” Peter’s eyes well up and Tony hushes him, he pushes the little boys paci into his mouth and watches him suckle numbingly.

“That’s better, now let me help you.” Tony unbuttons his shortalls, pushing down the periwinkle corduroy.

“Gotta go Daddy! Hurry!” The pacifier drops from his mouth and Peter’s knees knock together.

Tony’s fingers hook into Peter’s underoos, the pattern being Ironman on Tony’s insistence and tugs the front down until Peter is bare.

“M’gonna pee.” Peter mumbles as he starts to wriggle.

Tony grabs Peter’s dick and aims at the toilet, the boy starts to go and sighs as his bladder empties, his hand clutches at Tony’s sleeve and his head falls back against his chest.

“That’s it baby, let it all go. You’re a good boy for telling me that you had to go potty Peter, such a good boy.” Tony kisses Peter’s temple and waits for the boy to finish peeing.

Tony shakes him and pulls his underoos back up and Peter assists with the shortalls.

“Thank you Daddy.” Peter kisses Tony’s neck and grabs the older man’s hand as they walk to the sink to wash their hands, Tony insists even when Peter doesn’t touch his cock because he wants to teach him cleanliness.

“Now why do we wash our hands after going to the toilet Peter?”

“Coz we might have pee on them, and we don’t want to get pee on anything.” Close enough.

They leave the bathroom and Tony catches a glimpse at the kitchen clock and decides that it’s time for Peter to lay down for a nap.

“Okay buddy, it’s time for nap, no arguments Peter.” Tony starts when Peter opens his mouth to fight against him.

“But.”

“No buts Peter, I’m your Daddy and what I say goes. Now go grab a pull-up for me.” Peter makes a protesting noise but walks away to go into his room.

The little boy comes back with a pull-up in his left hand and a Fox stuffie in his right.

“Why do you have Newton?” That Fox was a toy from Tony’s childhood, his mother had given it to him when he couldn’t sleep when they left on business trips.

“Coz he reminds me of you and when I sleep he comes into my dreams with me and I feel safe.” Peter pouts.

“Oh honey.” Tony coos as Peter walks into Tony’s open arms.

“Daddy.” Peter whines as his eyes tear up.

“Naw sweetie it’s okay, come on, it’s alright.” Tony soothes Peter and calms him down, he wipes away his tears and snot before kissing his forehead.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t ever apologise for crying darling, never. C’mon let’s get your pull-up on.” Peter lays down and Tony undresses him and helps Peter pull the diaper up.

Tony rubs Peter’s chest and grabs his paci and clips it onto his singlet, the rubber nipple is slotted between Peter’s teeth and Tony runs a hand through his boys hair to help him fall asleep. Peter clutches the tatty stuffie to his chest and closes his eyes, his breathing eventually slows and Tony wraps the blanket around him. The older man kisses the boys curls before standing and stretching, Tony does a quick clean up before sitting down on the lounge, he grabs the tv remote and sets a movie up and turns the volume down as not to disturb his baby.

Peter sleeps for a few hours and Tony watches over him, Peter wakes up as a normal teen and sits with Tony as he pulls up another movie.

Tony loves being a Daddy to Little Peter but he also loves being a boyfriend to a grown up Peter.

The two sit on the lounge cuddled up and Tony couldn’t be happier.


End file.
